1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mailboxes, and, more particularly, to a mailbox configured to survive an impact, such as the impact from snow being thrown from a snowplow.
2. Description of the Related Art
In 1863, US Postal carriers began delivering mail directly to home addresses. Originally, the mailmen would knock on the door and wait for someone to answer in order to deliver the mail. Homeowners began to install mailboxes to receive their mail when they were either not at home or unable to answer the door. In order to reduce the amount of time required for delivery, boxes were placed along curbs or other suitable locations closer to the public walkway. Initially, those in rural areas simply used empty bushel baskets, wooden boxes, or other containers in order to collect their mail. In 1923, the US Post Office required that households have a mailbox in order to receive the home delivery of mail.
In northern climates, people have used various methods to deflect snow that is thrown from snowplows, such as placing a barrier several feet in front of the mailbox, so that the barrier takes the brunt of the hit of the snow. Other methods depend on brute strength in an attempt to make an indestructible mailbox. Each of these approaches has problems. In the first instance, the barriers may take the brunt of the force the first time and be destroyed eliminating future protection of the mailbox. Further, the barrier may not be placed properly and it provides an additional hazard along the roadside for motor vehicles. Making the mailbox very strong endangers anyone who may run into it with their vehicle, causing significant damage to the vehicle.
What is needed in the art is a survivable mailbox that can deflect the force of snow hitting it.